Emma and Xander
Emma and Xander is the Romantic/Friendly Pairing between Emma Ross and Xander. They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Xander being a Counselor and Emma being a CIT. They are portrayed by Peyton List and Kevin G. Quinn. Most of the time, their moments are usually interrupted by Hazel, who has a crush on Xander as well, and tries to embarrass Emma in front of him. They went on their first date in the episode Gone Girl, where he asks her out by writing a song for her. Throughout a few episodes, their relationship will continue. However, they remain close friends, even though they have mutual crushes on each other, they still don't have awkwardness between the two. It's possible that Emma and Xander are like Emma's parents, Christina and Morgan Ross, as they both met at Camp Kikiwaka and fell in love with each other. Their romance is constantly getting interrupted by Hazel. Fan Names *'Xemma' (X'''/ander and '''Emma) *'Xandemma' (Xande/r and E/'mma') *'Emmer' (Emm/a and Xand/'er') *'Ender' (E'/mma and Xa/'Nder ' *'Xanemma(Xan/der and Emma) Moments Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka *Emma is listening to Xander's conversation with Hazel. *Emma enjoyed Xander's guitar music. *Emma cheered (along with other people) when Xander finished playing the guitar. *After Emma had a beauty intro, Xander said "Woah!". *They were sitting next to each other before Hazel Heidi barged in between them. *They met for the first time. *They shook hands. *They were in the woods together. *Xander was talking to Emma and playing the guitar. *Xander said that he was in love when he first saw Emma. *They sit next to each other at the campfire. *Emma looked at Xander, and asked if Gladys said "In Pieces". *Both seem mad when Hazel interrupts their conversation. *Xander was worried about Emma when she fell into the mud, and ran to her. *Emma felt she was embarrassed in front of Xander, when she fell into the mud. *After Emma fell in the mud, Xander cleaned her off (on the face) with a towel and tucked her hair behind her ear, and Emma smiled. *Lou said, "A pretty girl covered in mud and you thought he wouldn't like that?" to Hazel, implying that Xander liked it. *Emma seemed happy when she received a note, thinking it was from Xander. *Emma considers sneaking out to meet Xander. *Xander seemed worried when Hazel sent Emma into the woods. *When Emma and Xander run into each other, they hug. *Xander asks if she understood Ravi's Hindi. *Xander compliments Emma's plan to scare away the Kikiwaka. *They had a conversation, which was interrupted by Hazel. *Xander sat Really Close to Emma after Hazel left, like touching. *When Hazel says that Xander is hers, Xander says "No, I'm Not!" meaning that he hopes Emma will think he's open. *Emma said that Hazel would never let Xander near her, and she sounded sad. Gone Girl *Xander was planning a perfect date with Emma. *Xander grabbed Emma's hand. *Emma is worried Xander will never ask her out. *Xander sings a song to Emma as a way to ask her out. *Emma is worried Xander will never ask her out, she even uses an magic 8 ball. *Xander is worried about the date with Emma. *Emma says that with Xander's dreamy eyes, he could run a puppy mill and she'd still go on a date with him. *He plans to give her a bracelet and sing to her. *He plans to use and axe to build a bonfire and make her s'mores. *When they are sitting down at their date, they hold hands. *Xander says he won't let Emma leave. *He says he's been thinking about this since the moment he saw her. *Emma says she just wondered how many push-ups he could do. *They laugh together. *Near the end after their date, Emma and Xander sit next to each other roasting marshmallows. *When Ravi comes between them, Xander looks annoyed. *After Ravi leaves, Xander looks like he's going in for a kiss but Lou interrupts. Camp Rules *He asked Lou where Emma was, meaning he wanted to hang out/ talk to her. *He mentioned that he had written Emma a new song. *He went with Lou to rescue Emma (and Zuri). *She checked her hair before going to rescue Lou and Xander, as she didn't want Xander to see her with 'boat hair'. *When she found them, Emma shouted for Xander before she shouted for Lou. *Xander said that Emmas hair looked great. *He told her to be careful when she tried to cut them free. Smells Like Camp Spirit *Emma and Xander have their first fight in this episode. *Emma wanted Xander to have the spirit stick *Emma wrote a note with "xoxoxo, Emma" *Emma wrote that she thought Xander was awesome. *Emma told Xander to consider curtains when she found out that Hazel was gonna watch him through the window. *Xander considered Emma giving him the spirit stick a gift. *Xander was hurt when he wondered if Emma didn't mean all the "xo's" in her note. *Xander was hurt when Emma asked for the stick back. *Emma really wanted to be the guardian of Xander. *Emma put her hand on Xander's shoulder. *Emma falls on top of Xander. *Xander said he had dreams that Emma fell on top of him except he was a lot happier in his dream. *Emma said jokingly she didn't want Xander anymore. The Ones That Got Away *They partnered up for the Camp Kikiwaka fishing competition. *On the canoe, they found out that they have nothing in common. *They both learned each other's dreams. Emma wanting to be a fashion designer and Xander wanting to sell guitars for a living. *They shared a hug after they caught their first fish together. *Xander and Emma decide to become friends after spending the day together. *Xander still loves Emma, he really hated it being friends with her. Even though they don't have to everything in common. [[Can You Hear Me Now|'Can You Hear Me Now']] * Emma apologised when she destroyed the Totem Pole (which Xander was in charge of building) Friending with the Enemy * Xander was absent for this episode and Emma was with Lou and Hazel, so they didn't interact. Waka, Waka, Waka! * When Xander says that Hazel bought him a Sailor Suit, Emma pulls a face. * Xander wants Emma (and Lou) to raise the most money at the Kikiwaka Day Festival so that Hazel doesn't become the Kikiwaka Queen. * Emma and Xander (and Lou) sing a song to attract customers. * Emma laughs at Xanders 'pink monkey underwear'. Secret Santa * They were both sat around the campfire with the others. Counselors' Night Off *Xander wanted Emma to hear his new song at the CNO party. *Xander was sad when Lou told Emma she couldn't go. *Emma is worried Xander might be falling for Hazel. *Emma leaves Ravi to go to a party that she is forbidden to go to just to see Xander. *Emma interrupts Hazel and Xander's conversation. *Xander was sad when Emma said Hazel can have him. *Out of anger, Emma tells Xander that she doesn't want to hear his song, and accidentally makes Xander throw his guitar in the fire. *Emma told Xander she was upset when she thought he might be falling for Hazel. *Xander tells Emma that he never will. *They find out they became just friends because they thought they didn't like each other. *Emma tells Xander that she still likes him. *Xander tells Emma that he likes her more, but Emma said that wasn't possible. *Xander asks Emma out, and she says yes. *They hold hands. There's No Place Like Camp * Emma and Xander pretend to be Jorge's parents. Luke's Back * Emma tells Luke that Xander is her boyfriend, and asks for Luke not to embarrass her. * Emma introduces Xander to Luke. * Luke embarrasses Emma by telling Xander that she snorts when her elbow is tickled. * When Xander laughs, Emma stares at him and he stops. * Xander accidentally makes fun of Emma's snort. * When Emma gets mad, Xander tells Emma a secret. * During the war, Emma accidentally makes fun of Xander's secret. * Xander gets mad. * Emma gets mad. * Xander tells Emma that even if she snorts, it's the cutest snort he's ever heard. * Emma tells Xander that he is amazing from his head and where his toe should be. * Emma gets shot and Xander catches her. * Eric tells Emma and Xander that they are perfect for each other. No Escape * They were both introducing the new rock wall to the campers, alongside Lou. * He reassured her when she felt bad about letting Tiffany fall. * They were both worried about Zuri and Jorge. * They both went to town to find Zuri and Jorge. * Xander said to Emma "She really needs to work on her punishments." smiling. * They hid behind the same cabinet when Gladys came to the store. * When Emma said "Great the one we broke was $200. Xander put his hand on his face. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind * They were both sat together during the meteor shower. * Emma was holding Xanders arm during the meteor shower. * Emma said it was romantic, before they were interrupted by Jorge. * Xander grabbed Emmas hand and helped her up at the end of the meteor shower. * Xander was sad that he couldn't evaluate Emma for her C.I.T mid summer report, as he was evaluating Ravi instead. * He called her eyes gorgeous and said he'd rate them 10 out of 10. * They had a water fight when they were arguing, alongside Lou and Ravi. Crafted and Shafted * Emma and Xander are bummed that they have no time for a date. * Xander hugs Emma. * Xander and Emma hold hands, but they are interrupted by Jorge. * During the camp, Xander and Emma set up a date in their minds. * They make a plan so they can have a date that night. * When their plan doesn't work, they decide to go to the woods together. * They fall in a mine shaft. * Xander tells Emma that they finally have alone time. * Xander and Emma are sitting really close trying to find a way out. * They are still bummed they can't have a date. * Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge decorate the mine shaft and set up a date for Xander and Emma. * Emma and Xander hold hands throughout their date. Boo Boos and Birthdays * Xander and Emma didn't interact throughout this episode as Emma was planning Tiffanys party with Lou and Xander was busy with the volleyball tournament. For Love and Money * Xander and Emma didn't interact throughout this episode as Emma was with Lou and Zuri while Xander was with Ravi and Jorge. Love is for the Birds * Xander and Emma didn't interact throughout this episode as Xander was absent and Emma was with Jorge and Ravi. Bride and Doom * Xander and Emma both object the Hazel and Xander wedding. * After Hazel tells Emma that she looks ridiculous in the dress, Xander steps in and says that she looks gorgeous. Live From Camp Kikiwaka * Emma is seen holding onto Xanders arm at the start of the episode. * Emma says she'll miss Xander when the camp closes down. * Xander agrees with Emmas ideas about the web cast. * They high-five each other. * Emma agrees with Xander's idea about the web cast: athletic sports. * Emma says Xander looks amazing playing sports. * They call each other awesome. * They hold hands. * They hug. * Xander calls Emma cute. * Emma objects to Xander showing his abs during the web cast. Xander Says Goodbye * They hold hands. * They go on a romantic picnic date together. * Emma is sad that Xander is leaving. * Xander brings Emma flowers. Along with a bagel. * Emma wants Xander to be happy. * Emma talks Xander's father into letting him stay at camp. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both a part of Camp Kikiwaka. *They both reside in Maine. *They both are 16-17 years old. *They both are teenagers. *They appear taller than other characters. *They both have hazel eyes. *They have similar personalities. Kind, bubbly, Look Conscious. *Both of them are in high school. Differences *Xander is a Counselor; Emma is a CIT. *Xander has brown hair; Emma has blonde hair. *Xander is a Grizzly; Emma is a Woodchuck. *Xander is a guy and Emma is a girl. *Emma lives in New York while it is assumed that Xander lives in Maine. 'Shippers' Add your name in alphabetical order if you are an Emma and Xander shipper! #''Annabethchase89- Wattpad and Youtube'' #Aardvarkbanana911 #A&A Angel #AddictedtoAuslly #Andi Cruz #Brallie4Evs #Aneesa jaffar #Abrocks19 #Anomymous Writes #cathyBB #DarkSuicune2000 #GirlMeetsFans #Girlmeetstheforcesofrainbows #Hayirving #Happyella12 #Iamsokawaiihehehehe #Joy1215 #Lynn02 #MackerTheCracker #Nectarheart375 #NikkiSarah #Olivia 012 #OnceUponATimeEmFan #Prtyinthusa #Purpletigereyes #Rhsaglan #RucasFayafolivelover99 #Sidney99 #Yashinir5 #POLLY1900 #PNP88 #Alexw2222 #Rucas1988 #ShadowhunterschroniclesFan_123 #GirlMeetsWorldFan124 #The Keeper of the Three Crystals #Justmeandmykittens Quotes Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka Gone Girl Trivia *They are about the same height. *In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, it was first speculated Xander sang a song to Emma, however, it was the theme song. *They will go on their first date in Gone Girl. *Xander is close friends with Emma's adopted brother Ravi Ross. *They are constantly interrupted by Hazel, Ravi, Tiffany, Jorge, and Lou. *They seem to have physical contact, they have hugged and held hands. *It is a coincidence that both of their eyes are a hazel color, yet their enemy and rival is called Hazel. Trademarks *'Color:' So far, they're color is red, how they both have red Camp Kikiwaka t-shirts. *'Place:' They're place is outside in the campfire, that's where they first met. Their place is also "the spot", where they had their first date. *'Episode:' Their episode is Gone Girl because Xander and Emma will go on their first date in this episode. *'Number:' Their number is 10 because Xander has 6 letters, Emma has 4 letters, 6+4=10. *'''Clothing: '''Their clothing is checkered shirts as they both wear one on their first date. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Xander Category:Pairings with Emma Ross Category:Character Pairings